


Illumination

by Dellessa



Series: Falling Into Infinity [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz watches and is amazed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illumination

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Illumination  
> Verse: G1 AU- Pre-war  
> Series: Falling into Infinity  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Pairings/Characters: Jazz/Thundercracker  
> Note: Sometime after Incidental.  
> Prompt: Romance  
> Word Count: 269

Jazz leaned against the flier, wobbly. “Jus’ were are you takin’ me?”

“Patience.” Thundercracker laughed softly, “Am I not allowed to surprise you?”

“Mech, the world is falling to bits around us.”

Thundercracker sobered for a moment. “I’m trying not to think about that, love.” He didn’t want to take sides in that, far from it. His first inclination was to take Jazz and run. “Now...online your optics.” He said, sounding amused.

Jazz’s optic’s flared gold and he looked, blinking. “Where---what---”

“Amazing, isn’t it.”

Jazz reset his optics and gazed out at Iacon, it spread out so very far below. The city glinted and glittered, lights glowing through the city like a star-scape. “It is.” He said, stumbling over the words for once.

“It must be,” Thundercracker chuckled, “it has made you speechless.” He hugged the slighter mech to him tightly, this was only the second time he had taken Jazz up to him home in the Towers. It was a place to be avoided in his opinion, it had brought him little enough joy, and it was yet one more thing to separate him from the Vosian Seekers.

Jazz leaned back venting. “Ya’ know mech...we should leave.” He trembled, and knew Thundercracker would understand he didn’t mean the Tower, or even Iacon. War was about to break out and if they stayed much longer they would both be dragged into it. “I love ya.”

Thundercracker vented himself. “I love you, too.” He hoped it would be enough. Their world was turning over, topsy-turvy, and all he could do was hope. Hope and plan their escape carefully.


End file.
